Fragile Soul
by Yukina-Kou
Summary: <html><head></head>YAOI-USxUKxPrussia/ England seems to be caught up in those vivid memories of America and the 'war'. After a day in the park & Prussia has come and taken Endland away! Painful, Vivid memories he wants to forget. / The Chapters are short!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Axis powers: World series

USxUKxPrussia?

Fragile Soul

Chapter 1: Tears for the past

Confusing... I don't know what went wrong but I still can't seem to grasp a full situation without crying, if this keeps up I'll be the laughing stock of the whole world conference meeting. That stupid America, he doesn't understand anything I try to say... It breaks my heart; my soul I can't take it anymore, my time is up... my stress got the best of me. "HEY ARTHUR! Aren't you listening to me?" "Oh... sorry I guess I was thinking too much I forgotten what we were talking about..." Our reunion began in the park we sat at by the fountain; I just can't believe America still pays me visits just to see if I am okay, I'm quite happy. "I asked why you barely come to the meetings, I mean... I'm a hero, and th-that's what they do" at that moment he asked me, it was only days since I last attended the meetings I've forgotten my reason to stop attending. "Oh, um... I'm sorry I've forgotten..." I gave him a fake smile but he saw right through me.

"You're lying! There's something else bugging you but it's a childish reason! Tell me Arthur!" I couldn't help but be happy that Alfred finally is talking in a mature way... Except... That moment... "HEY ENGLAND! All I want is my freedom!"... Right the revolution war... I felt so stupid I began to cry... Again... "Hey Arthur? Are you alright? You're crying..." His soft hands wiping my tears away until there was no more... His presence hugging me until I felt better, He's blue eyes staring right into my soul trying to read my mind. His patience waiting to see what was wrong with me. "Arthur, I'm not so sure why you're crying but... Please, I think you shared too many tears with the earth" he was right. All I've done was cry, now there's a big hole in my chest that gets so easily wounded by hurtful thoughts and words, how can I heal it? My thoughts, my soul, my heart, they get easily devoured by stress... "Arthur, please stop crying, what's wrong? You can tell I'm always here to listening to your words..." He hugged me tighter; I can't stop these over flowing tears. "I-I just... Can't stop thi-thinking a-about the Revolution War..."

I felt Alfred's grasp loosen and tightened up "Don't be stupid! I was fool to neglect you from my presence! I regret that day! But I promise I'll make it up to you! So please, Arthur! Forget about that day and replace it with a new one!" I looked up to his face he was smiling "I-Idiot..." I buried my face into his jacket, he laughed I don't understand our relationship anymore... What are we? After awhile I stopped crying my eyes were red, my body was so weak and I felt tired, I fell asleep, I dreamt about the Revolution War again, I hated it... I woke up to some voices talking I realised Alfred was carrying me, I hate to say it but like a princess I felt my face heat up and I closed my eyes again. His jacket was covering me like a blanket as I was pretending to sleep the voices said "Aww... Isn't that sweet? He sleeps like a princess" and I heard laughing, it sounded like Prussia to me. "Indeed it is sweet." That voice sounded like France. "What do you guys want? I'm busy right now." Alfred's voice sounded so stern. "Oh we aren't here to see you, we too also got worried about England and so we came to see him..." "Well he's fine! Now move it! You're in our way!" "No, why don't you give him to us? We'll take him home; he seems to be too bothersome for you..." "No Thanks! He's completely fine with me! Plus he's sleeping and he's very..." Alfred attempted to walk past through them but one of them grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me I screamed and he was too holding me like a... Princess...

I looked up to see who it was and it was Prussia I tried to get away but he was so strong! I couldn't get loose... "Alfred! Help!" I screamed but France was distracting him until Prussia ran away "ARTHUR!" was all Alfred said and pushed France aside and ran after us. "Prussia! Give him back!" Prussia smiled I closed my eyes tightly hoping I can awake of this horrible dream but i couldn't! I was scared i don't know where or what Prussia was taking me and going. I just wanted to be in Alfred's arms again where it was safe from harm, except Prussia. Prussia was laughing like a mad man... I'm scared... "ARHUR!" Alfred's voice was getting faint I screamed his name then Prussia covered my mouth "shhh!" Prussia whispered I began to cry as the Revolution War image of Alfred wanting to be free... I hate that image i want it to disappear but nothing good happens in my life, what can i replace it with? Prussia began to chuckle as Alfred's voice disappeared. My heart dropped like a stone. I wanted to scream but until everything went black. I woke to a weird man I didn't know, I was startled. "Now, now, I'm sure your very aware of Mr. Prussia, don't worry he just needs someone to marry that is why he has taken you away. I'm sorry, I've never introduced myself, my name is Austria nice to meet you, and Prussia told me your name is England, correct?" I nodded. I was so scared I was completely frozen until Prussia walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memory

As Prussia walked into the room he noticed me awake and sends Mr. Austria away. Austria smiled at me and left the room. "Hey England... Sorry about kidnapping you, but your my only hope, people are telling me to get into marriages but Austria and West are telling me to only marry someone I... I like..." I could've sworn Prussia was blushing. "So I was wondering..." Before he could say more Germany walked in. "PRUSSIA!" Germany sounded very angry. "Wha-what!" Prussia was angry now "Take England back to America! It's weird seeing him mope around the meeting! All he talks about is HIM!" Germany pointed at me. Prussia was angry like raging angry. "I can't do that! You and Austria said I should get married but! To someone I like! Whether you guys like it or not! HE is my bride!" I couldn't stand hearing more I got up from bed and tried to walk out until Prussia grabbed my wrist I looked at him and his eyes filled with sadness I didn't know what I should do I guess I could say a relationship situation. "Prussia, England belongs to America."

I blushed, what he saying! "You're lying!" Prussia just couldn't believe, he asked "Is that true?" the truth was I don't know if I do belong to Alfred, I can't say after 'that' war. Plus I never heard him say he loved me... I think... "I don't know honestly..." I answered Prussia, Prussia pulled me towards him and held me tightly I was unable to get free he's too freaking strong! Germany was puzzled; Prussia stuck his tongue at him. My mind wonders if I said the right words or not. This felt wrong I tried to break free but he just won't let me go. "Well West? There's your answer. Sounds like England is having trouble between him and America I might as well be his new center of attention." Prussia said in a cocky voice. "Right, if you will now excuse me, I've got training I need to attend to." Germany left the room. I felt so stupid, I should've said yes to the fact I'm important to Alfer-... actually I don't want to say anything that I'm not quite sure of. Prussia loosened his grip and sat down on the sofa with me I didn't know what to say until he leaned me closer to him and rested my head onto his shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to beautiful music I followed the amazing sound to Austria there he was playing the piano. The sound was so beautiful it brought back so many memories.

Memories of Alfred when he was still a child and the war... I stood there focusing on the music, I felt like I could connect to the beautiful sound I was interrupted by Prussia. "Oh you're up I was wondering when you'll wake up. You got me worried, you just fell asleep" He smiled at me. I don't know if you can tell but my face heated up, this is the first time anybody has 'liked' me. Prussia grabbed my hand and lead to the dining room where breakfast was waiting, he seated me in a chair next to him and a very energetic woman placed a plate in front of me, I thanked her and began eating the pancakes and crispy bacon. After I was finished eating, Prussia gently grabbed my hand and lead me to the backyard of Austria's house, it was so pretty! The sun was rising, the flowers bloomed beautifully, the air full of roses scent and the grass was pure green. This is what I called heaven, I was amazed by the beautiful fountain in the center of the yard I ran to the fountain hoping to get a very good look at it I admired it. Prussia turned me around and he kneeled down on his right knee holding my hand what is he doing? And then he placed a gold ring on my ring finger and said "England? Will you marry me?" I was so shocked I didn't know what to say... What should I do? I'd feel guilty if I do what if Alfred feels that way about me too?

That's impossible! He would never feel that way about me! Would he? "England, I know this is a-lot of pressure so I'll give you some time to time to think about it, okay?" Prussia smiled. I too smiled back. I just don't know what I should do! Whether take this hand or shake it off? My heart was beating out of control; my mind was racing until I was confused. I kept wondering on what I should do I sat there on the fountains edge thinking then Prussia kissed my cheek and smiled at me he got up and went inside to let me think this marriage over. Until the woman came out with some tea, she said to me "Hello! I didn't get to introduce myself in the dining room last time my name is Hungary." She smiled at me and began speaking more she said she's happy for Prussia, she told me how fond he is if me. I blushed. "He really picked out a good one too you're quite the cute one" she chuckled. Is she actually complementing me? I smiled and thanked her. She gave me the tea and excused herself. After what she said about Prussia this is giving me thoughts on marrying Prussia. But I'm still having my doubts. I'll think this over soon enough, I hope so. But for now I just sat there on the edge drinking a good cup of Earl's Grey tea. This was the best cup of tea in my life! I closed my eyes and let the wind blow in my hair, it's so refreshing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shattered 

While I sat on the fountain's edge, Prussia came running out with something in his hands, it looked rather fluffy as he was standing in front of me he smiled brightly, so I decided to smile back. "Heh, England! This is my pet bird Gilberto! I thought it was only appropriate to show him to you. Just so I know you're not allergic to him." I began to think 'Why would I be allergic to a bird? That's impossible for me!' but I thought I should reply to him "No, it's okay!" I smiled weakly. Prussia was staring at me in a sketchy way; it got my heart racing, those eyes that fair skin, Sliver hair and soft lips. Only if I could have something that special as that, too me this is the fairest goddess in the lands that I've been too. Prussia smiled as I stared dreamingly at him, I snapped out of it 'Stop it Arthur! Stop acting like some sort of teen age school girl in love!' I thought to myself. Prussia grabbed my chin and tilted it upward "Wha-what you-!" His lips touched mine, it was so soft! This felt very wrong! I hated myself; I wanted to puke on myself... Alfred... Where are you when I needed you the most? I need to know if you love me... Alfred... Please. Prussia pulled gently away and pulled me closer to him, he smelt funny "What's that smell?" I looked up at him; he smiled "Do you like it?" "I-I don't know..." I looked back down and he said in a sweet, gentle voice "It's called 'Desire'" "What?" I looked back at him and he looked down at me "its cologne, do you like it?" I didn't know how to answer that, what will happen if I say yes and what will happen if I say no? "Maybe" was a pretty even answer I can give him.

He picked me up like, uh... Princess, again... I didn't want to be picked up this way! I tried to struggle out of his arms but he held me so tightly so I had to let it happen, as we can to the front door a man was standing there, talking to Austria. The strange man said "I know he's here! Now tell me!" Prussia pulled my head to his chest, his heart was beating rapidly. I tried to look up at him but he'd cover my eyes from time to time "What's going on?" I said "Shh! I can't lose you!" He was whispering softly "What do you mean?" Until he set me on my feet and took his jacket off and covered me in it and picked me up again and walked forward to the door. "Good morning, sir!" He said and tried to walk in but I heard a slam maybe the man blocked his way. "Prussia! Where is he!" I recognized that voice! Alfred! Austria ran inside as quick as possible, the door closed. "I don't know what you're talking about I left him an alley hoping you can find him." He tried to walk in again but the 'Alfred' I believed grabbed my ankle so hard I yelped out in pain. "HEY! THIS IS VERY FRAGILE!" Prussia yelled. The man pulled off the jacket that was hiding me. Those blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair beautiful skin it was Alfred! "Arthur!" He tried to grab me but Prussia pulled away "No! He's mine!" Alfred was puzzled by the fact that I had the ring on ring finger. "Arthur... Your finger..." Alfred clenched his fists and grabbed Prussia's shirt collar he raised his fist aiming at his face "You Bastard! That finger belongs to me!" "No!" I yelled out, I was surprised that I stopped Alfred from hitting Prussia. Alfred stopped and released Prussia and loosened his fist "Arthur..." Alfred said weakly. "Let me explain. Please put me down Prussia." I said, Prussia gently set me on my feet and not letting my hand go. "Alfred... This is very confusing for me, I'm sorry I don't really know how to explain. I know I said I would but the truth is I can't, all I can say is I'm lost!" I felt so stupid, I dropped to my knees and Prussia released my hand and kneeled down.

"What's wrong?" Prussia and Alfred said, I began to cry "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now!" I sobbed "I-I mean I'm not sure that Alfred even loves me! Prussia I'm not sure if you're just using me as a marriage toy!" I covered myself in Prussia coat. "I love you very much England..." They both said to me. Great, now I made this situation worse for me, I don't know who I'm supposed to chose! Alfred took Prussia's jacket of and kissed my cheek, Prussia growled and lifted my chin up and kissed my lips. Alfred also growled but remained calm. "I say we let him chose..." Alfred said "Idiot! He can't, he doesn't know who!" Prussia growled. I sat there dazed out, it was really hot outside my eyes were beginning to close my vision was beginning to be hazed. I passed out. "ARTHUR! ENGLAND!" They both said, I felt them shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I lost sense of touch and fell onto the cement I felt my head bust open or something and liquid flow out. Is this the end for me? I lost my sense to feel, my hearing and my mind. I don't know what's happening.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fragments

When I woke up, I saw Alfred sleeping at my bed side holding my hand. While I looked at the other side Prussia was there also doing the same thing. They were sleeping peacefully, completely defenceless... I shook both of their hands off and went into the washroom to wash my face. My head hurts so bad, I looked into the mirror and saw the bandages wrapped around my head and my left eye, now that I mentioned it I am only using one vision to see, I guess I'm still half asleep. I headed for the bath, I changed my mind on just washing my face I feel filthy, I ran the tap for the bath and dug around in Prussia's dressing drawers I picked out clean clothes and hurriedly headed back to the bath to stop so it wouldn't overflow. I undressed myself and sat in the nice bath tub, it was so refreshing! I washed my body and hair quickly before they woke up, who knows what they'll do to me. When I finished I put on the clean pair of clothes and underwear and crawled back into bed and sat there for awhile, my head was pounding so hard I rested my head on the pillow.

Ms. Hungary walked into the room and smiled at me "Come on, we have to change your bandages." She whispered, I followed. She held tightly onto my head because I seemed a little unstable to walk I was practically staggering. I held onto the wall and he was holding my waist keeping me balanced. After we were in the medical room she sat me down on this really comfortable bed, she steadily took off the bandages on my head he said I looked much cuter in Prussia's clothes, I giggled surprisingly I did. I was so surprised I stopped and looked down. She said "What's wrong?" I put my hand on my face trying to cover my pain on my head. "It's just... I thought I forgotten how to laugh and smile. But it appears I can smile." I laughed again this time I actually felt the happiness in my heart. It felt wonderful, like when before America was my everything, I knew I had to protect him from anything back then I felt invincible like nothing can stop me from having my baby brother! But until my brother broke off the relationship, now he's just like any other person to me I'm still hurting from that, even though it was years ago. Maybe when he was still a child I've grown myself too attached to him, I should've kept a safe distance from him when he was a child, every day when I was never there for him, America was always on my mind.

Ms. Hungary carefully put the bandages on my head; there was a huge gash on my forehead, my head pounded rapidly every now and then. She had said my eye color changing just that one side, how very on usual, usually people how smash their heads so hard cement and practically busting their head, doesn't usually change eye color, right? I don't know it's strange; we both smiled at each other and walked back towards the room where Prussia and America were sleeping. It was hard to walk in Prussia's clothes I kept tripping every now and then. Luckily she was there for me to catch me, she sighed and stopped me for a moment, she said "Hold on England, we can't have you tripping around the manor in your condition" She smiled and lead me to a room. It looked rather "girly" I assumed we were in Hungary's room. She sat me down on the bed and she walked to her closet. "Aha!" She giggled, she turned around with an evil grin on her face, and I trembled and did a small fake laugh. She grabbed me and began to swap clothes with the one she had in her hands, a dress... That's right... a dress. When she was done she said "You're absolutely adorable! Anything looks good on you!" She grabbed my hand and led me back to our destination. As she opened the door America and Prussia were arguing, about keeping watch on me, but when the door opened they all stopped and looked at us. Their jaws dropped I blushed insanely and stood behind Hungary.

She took a side aside so they can get a good look at me. I looked up at then and said "G-good morning!" I stood there in the door frame looking down at my feet. "That dress..." I closed my eyes I was afraid I'll be teased. "It's Lovely!" They both said at the same time. I didn't know what to do or say so I said "Th-thank you!" My face heated up my head was pounding; Hungary knew what I was feeling and steadily rested me back into the bed.


End file.
